Fastest Way Back to Earth
With the plant retrieved, WALL-E and EVE regrouped with Kiva and the group in the pool area. Kiva: Wall-E! You made it. Eve: Kiva.. You are..okay.. Kiva: Yeah. Good to see you too, Eve. Zack: Reia, you did say there's a manual back to the bridge? Reia: Yes, the fastest way there is through the trash route upward. Kiva: I assume if we go down, it leads to the trash area? Reia: Yes, giant robots like Wall-E are taking care of the garbage there. Talwyn: Got it. Reia: It's best if you stay here, Kiva. Kiva: Why? Reia: There's a device we need to wake up Clank and you don't have flight to reach it. Talwyn, you're with me. - Talwyn nodded, but Kiva rejected Reia's safety strategy. Kiva: No, I won't be left behind! Reia: You don't understand. ...I don't want to lose you again.. Kiva: Again? Oh, right.. Reia: If you wish to come along with me, I'm not going to stop you. We still have a mission to complete. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva looked at the group, thought hard about her decision and has made her choice. Kiva: I'm coming too. Reia: Alright, just stay close. Kiva: Okay. - Reia entered into the trash route first and Kiva grabbed onto her. The three flew back to the bridge and finds the captain with a manual and a terminal next to him, showing Clank is offline. Reia: Captain, requesting to speak with you. McCrea: Granted. Reia: Go ahead, Kiva. Kiva: Captain, we need something to wake up Ratchet and Clank. McCrea: Well, Ratchet is in a frozen slumber. It has increased security on the pod lately.. The only device will wake Clank is this Electrolyzer. Talwyn: That might be what we need! Kiva: Captain, I ask you.. Give me that device. - McCrea gave Kiva the Electrolyzer and sees Clank, knowing that the time has come to bring the true heroes back to this world. Talwyn: Kiva, hand me the device. I know how to hack into systems, including the Electrolyzer. Reia: She's right, Kiva. Kiva: Alright. - Talwyn hack into an encryption system and wakes up Clank, which makes Kiva hopeful that the people she knew are waking up at last. Clank: Final digit of pi is... Kiva: Clank? Can you hear us? Clank: Kiva? Where are we? Hmm... I must've dosed off. Kiva: It's good to see you. Clank: You seem different... Kiva: It's a long story. We need your help to wake up Ratchet. Auto: Negative. The security protocol is at its maximum. Give me that robot. Kiva: Forget it, Auto! Reia: We both know that code A113 is in effect. Auto: Correct. Kiva: And yet, you don't want to go back to Earth, cause you still think it's quarantine? Auto: It already has. - Auto showed the truth on a screen- The planet is dumped in so much garbage, that the recycle plan has failed. Reia: Oh.. So, that's why we never came home... (...and why I have been continued to run away from home...) Kiva: I don't care about that code! Auto: You don't have a choice, dark wielder. Kiva: That's really getting old! Talwyn: I'm warning you, Auto! Let us go. Auto: That is not your command, stowaway. - Suddenly, Kiva has an idea. Kiva: Fine. - Kiva walked slowly backward. Talwyn: Kiva, what are you doing? Auto: Do you think you can settle your mistakes? That will your greatest mistake. Reia: Leave her out of this! Auto: As you wish. - Suddenly, a blast shot Reia down to the garbage dump. Worried that she will be injured, the group jumped in after her. Category:Scenes